Mandy's World
by Aaerial15
Summary: My version of how Zoe got expelled for Mr. Burton hitting On her. Contains Mild Language.


**Mandy's World**

A Bully Fanfic

_Authors Notes: I do not own the Characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are property of Rockstar Games._

_Takes place roughly 2-3 weeks before Jimmy Hopkins arrives at Bullworth and the game's events begin._

_That being said, Enjoy!_

It was a new school year at Bullworth Academy. To most of the parents who sent their children to be educated there, it was a legitimate educational establishment. The fact that the pamphlets billed the school as one of the best in the country, better than even such schools as Harvard and West Point and the actual appearance looked a bit shabby by comparison didn't bother them as much as the fact that by United States law, all children were required to go to school untill either they graduated or reached the age of 18. Sure there were better schools, but most of the parents in Bullworth town just couldn't afford them. Because it was supported by one of the wealthiest families in town, the Harringtons, tuition for attending its questionable halls was almost non existent. Add that to the fact that the school supported both boys and girls dormitories, and most parents caved. They enjoyed the fact that they could get peace and quiet during the school year.

For the children however, life at Bullworth Academy was the 9th circle of Hell tenfold. The boys had to deal with physical assaults from Jocks and a group of boys that wore white tee-shirts. The nerds, a principal target of the whities, as they called them, really didn't pick on anyone who didn't start something first and even then, most of them tried to resolve things peacefully. Such negotiations usually failed however, as the whities took too much pleasure in physically and mentally torturing anyone who appeared to have even the slightest weakness. Girls didn't have it any easier, as there was a pecking order in the halls of the girl's dorm and at the top of it was Mandy. She was the head cheerleader, and unfortunately for two girls who just started rooming together, she was bored. Mandy had a habit of thinking she was the top female in Bullworth, second in importance only to Ted, who was the captain of the football team. One of the ways she excercised her percieved dominance was to verbally run down and mentally harass any girl she thought might be a threat to her.

She wasn't too concerned with Beatrice, she just picked on her for the pleasure of it. Her new roomate Zoe, however, was in Mandy's eyes a legitimate threat to whatever reign she thought she had over the school. Zoe was one of the new girls, to the school and the town. She had just moved there from Southern California. She saw Bullworth Academy as her mother was driving them to their new home, and immediatly started begging not to be sent there. You couldn't miss the school, as the main building was one of the highest buildings in town. At at least 4 stories, the only building taller was Bullworth City Hall, located in the center of town. Her mother had dismissed any possible complaints from her 16 year old daughter simply by saying, "Sweetheart, there doesn't seem to be any other school in this town and they have almost no tuition.

The only alternative would be to send you to another school in a different state, and I simply can't afford that so buck up and make the best of it." In one way or another, that's what most parents said to their kids when they begged to go somewhere else.

Zoe tried to reason with her, but her mother's mind was made up. Zoe was obedient to her mother, and so gave up trying. On the first day of school she met a nice little girl named Gloria. She was being picked on by a boy who wore a dark blue and expensive looking sweater. "Try and get it," the older boy was saying, as he was holding the younger and as a result much shorter girl's mathbook too far above her head for her to reach even at her highest jump. Zoe walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you have something better to do than pick on a defenseless little girl?" she asked. He spun around, not expecting any witnesses to care about what he was doing to the little girl who in his eyes was trash just because there was no way she was as rich as he was. "Step off, gutter trash," the boy replied. At this Zoe snatched the textbook out of his hand, smacked him upside the head with it, and kicked him squarely downstairs when he pulled his fist back. Gloria's jaw hit the floor. This new girl had just beat the stuffing out of Tad, one of the richest preps in the school.

As he limped away, hand over his crotch and barely able to walk straight he mouthed "You're gonna pay for this when Darby finds out you poor piece of trash." Zoe ignored what she considered to be an idle threat as she gave the text book back to its owner. Gloria was still in such a state of shock she almost didn't take it. She may have only been in 3rd grade, but even she knew you didn't cross a prep unless you had a financial death wish. And Tad had specifically mentioned Darby Harrington, THE richest kid in the school. As his parents donated a substantial sum of money to the school, the school founded Harrington House, a Dormitory exclusively occupied by the rich kids in school. "Do... do you know what you just did?" she asked Zoe with a trembling voice. "Yep," Zoe replied with a smile. "What I did was give that no good jerk something to think about the next time he wants to pick on someone smaller than him. My name's Zoe, by the way." "Gl... Gloria," the younger girl replied.

Unseen to either of them, Mandy had witnessed the entire scene from behind a wall. This girl could be trouble, she thought. Not only did she look as good if not better than Mandy, she had a backbone to go with it. She knew there was a new girl in 1st period Gym and this had to be her. An idea crossed her mind. Gym class was run by Thomas Burton, a 30 something man who was fat, balding and had the general appearance of a slob. He also had a habit of hitting on the underage girls. Sure it was against the law, but in his mind no one would ever report him. The last boy who tried was still doing push ups during class and was also forced to be the football team's tackling dummy during practice. She knew that the second Burton laid eyes on this red haired girl, he'd try to get her to join the cheerleading squad. For girls in gym, being a member of the Bullworth cheer squad was the only way they were allowed to participate. He made those who didn't sit on the bench and watch.

Of the girls who were old enough, there were only 2 who weren't cheerleaders. Beatrice was one of them. Mandy had Darby Harrington do a check, and she found out that this girl would be rooming with Beatrice for the duration of the school year. Beatrice had tried to join the squad several times, but Mandy refused to let her just because she could. Beatrice wasn't as attractive as most of the other girls and Mandy took pleasure in running her down each chance she could. This new girl however, Mandy was going to see that not only was she offered a spot on the squad, but that she accepted it weather she wanted to or not. In her mind, Beatrice had just become a tool to achieve that goal. The other girl who wasn't a cheerleader was an overweight girl named Eunice. She tried to join also, But Mr. Burton personally refused to allow her because of her weight.

With that, the first period bell rang. Zoe looked at her class schedule. First period gym, she thought. She liked gym. At her previous school she was captain of the girls volleyball team. She could generally outmatch even most boys in sports. She didn't really do cheerleading though. Mandy had a plan but it was too complex to be set in motion at the drop of a dime. She needed to see Johnny Vincent, leader of the greasers. Five minutes later gym class started. Zoe was almost late but got there just in time. Mr. Burton stared at her wide-eyed. "I don't suppose you'd want to join Cheerleading?," he asked. She couldn't believe it. This fat excuse for a man was practically undressing her with his eyes and he was thinking she was going to make it easier for him by putting on a cheerleading outfit? "Yeah, I think I'll pass," she replied and then almost puked her breakfast that morning. Mandy snickered. In time, she thought. In time.

In spite of her athletic prowess, Zoe was made to sit on the bench. Joining her were Beatrice and a fat kid who didn't button his pants all the way up. "Are you Zoe, by any chance?," Beatrice asked. Zoe lit up. Here she was about to make a friend in this forsaken school. Apart from her encounter with Gloria, from what she'd seen everyone else were stuck up assholes that needed to be taken down a few pegs. "Yes, I'm Zoe. What's your name?" Beatrice smiled. "Beatrice," she replied. "This sucks," Zoe said with an edge of anger in her voice. "I've got twice the ability in basketball as these guys and I'm stuck on the bench. "Yeah, Mr. Burton thinks boys are superior to girls." Beatrice replied sadly. 20 minutes later, gym let up. As Zoe was exiting the gym Mandy stepped in her way. "Is there something I can help you with?," she asked as Mandy blocked her path wearing a standard Bullworth cheerleader's uniform. "I just wanted to let you know that you're more than welcome to join the squad."

"Yeah, I got that from Burton," Zoe replied angrily. "Well you might want to consider it," Mandy said with a sneer. "Because it's the only way you're ever gonna participate in gym. Ciao." Yeah, when Hell freezes over, thought Zoe.

Mandy exited the gym. She had to get to the Autoshop where the Greasers normally hung out to catch Johnny. She found him in one of the garages working on his BMX. "What'cha doing here?," he asked as he noticed her. "I need a favor and I figured you had the artistic talent needed." Johnny got an evil grin. Any time him and art where used in the same sentence, it usually involved him defacing something with a can of spray paint. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, suddenly abandoning work on his prized bike and pulling a new can of spray paint out of his tool box. Mandy smiled. As a result of the eariler incident with Tad, she knew that Zoe had unknowingly found herself on Darby's list of people's lives to make hell. He had a nasty habit of also taking it out on whatever friends they might have, and she knew that this is where Beatrice came in. "Trust me," she said with a smile. "This is going to be good."

"We should bring something to read during gym class tomorrow so we're not as bored," said Beatrice. "I can think of a couple of ways to entertain myself, but I'd probably be expelled if I acted on them." Little did they know that Mandy had been by Burton's office and had virtually assured him that Zoe would be the newest member of the Bullworth Bulls Cheer Squad. She even showed the uniform she planned on stuffing Zoe in. As captain of the squad the other girls had to do whatever Mandy said, no matter how degrading it might be. The normal cheer outfit was a one piece skirt ensemble in blue and gold, the school's colours. The one she planned on putting Zoe in once her cooperation was assured was a two piece consisting of a halter top that was so skimpy it barely covered the breasts of the wearer. Burton drooled at the thought.

The other part of the uniform was the shortest mini skirt ever created on Earth. It came to just past the private regions and insured that every inch of the wearer's legs were on display. Zoe was moderately tall, so that would mean a lot. Add to that the tradition that new girls were required to keep their hair in pig tails, and she smiled with delight. She could imagine the look on Zoe's face at the prospect of having to wear it, and that was the begining.

Gym began that morning and as before, Zoe and Beatrice found themselves on the bench, watching the boys play basketball. Everything had been arranged by Mandy the day before, and she stood with the rest of the cheerleaders with a look on her face that almost said "Wait for it." About 10 minutes into class, as arranged Tad and two other Jocks, Bo and Dan, burst in the gym panting. Mandy smiled. "What's the meaning of this intrusion?," demanded Burton, angry that the basketball game had been interupted. "There's something wrong with the Gym that you should see Coach," Dan replied. Mandy smiled as the first part of her plan was set into motion. She had instructed the entire squad on what was about to happen, who was to be blamed for it, and to keep their mouths shut as to the truth. The entire class followed Mr Burton out the door, Zoe and Beatrice included. What they saw when they turned around brought Burton to his knees.

Someone had stapled a Bullworth cheerleading outfit to the banner near the top of the building. The uniform and area where it had been attached had been defaced by spray paint, saying things like Bullworth sucks and various insults to Coach Burton in a variety of colors. "Who... WHO DARES TO DO THIS TO MY SACRED GYM!" the coach demanded. As arranged, Tad, Bo, Dan and every member of the cheerleading squad gave eyewitness accounts of how Zoe and Beatrice, in an act of spite, had defaced the cheerleading outfit and the gym. Since most of the other kids had no idea what was going on, the evidence was overwhelming. Burton was so distraught he didn't notice the true culprit, Mandy smile brightly. Her plan had been carried off without a hitch. Beatrice and Zoe tried to plead their innocence, but to no avail. "I don't want to hear it," Burton growled. "We're going straight to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office." He grabbed each girl by her collar and proceeded to practically drag them to the main building.

Craig Crabblesnitch drank his afternoon tea with an air of minor annoyance. A 3rd grade boy named Sheldon had just been sent to his office by the math teacher, Mr. Hattrick. The boy said he didn't do anything wrong, but Crabblesnitch didn't accept his story and gave him a week of detention. Just as he finished, his secretary buzzed him on the desk intercom that had recently been installed. "Dr. Crabblesnitch, sir," Karen Danvers began, "Mr. Burton is here with some apparently very bad girls. It seems they vandalized the gym." Crabblesnitch's annoyance was replaced with anger. Since he became Bullworth Academy's headmaster some 30 years ago, he had little tolerance for anything that went against school spirit. He thought that all members of the student body should support their school weather they liked it or not, and acts like the one Mandy had ever so cleverly framed the two girls for really got under his skin. "Send Mr. Burton in first, I want to hear his side before the guilty parties try to lie about their innocence."

As with the kids that were paid off or otherwise forced to go along with Mandy's plan, Thomas Burton gave an account of what happened similar to the kids who told him about it. Beatrice and Zoe sat on the couch in the office, dreading the moment in the near future when Dr. Crabblesnitch was going to call them into his office. Beatrice in particular, was distraught. Zoe just sat there with a stoic look on her face. "You don't understand," Beatrice said through her tears. "I've had a perfect record."

"Don't worry," Zoe replied. "We'll get through this when we tell Crabblesnitch the truth." Just as she said that, Miss Danvers got on the intercom and said, "Mandy Wiles, please report to the headmaster's study immediately!" In the girl's locker room of the gym, Mandy smiled. It was time to force Zoe into the cheerleading squad.

She arrived at the offfice 10 minutes later. Beatrice was in full out crying mode and Zoe was exausted from a heated yelling match with Dr. Crabblesnitch and Mr. Burton where she tried to explain that she and Beatrice had nothing to do with the unfortunate vandalism of the gym. Mandy had to supress a smile, for although Zoe was pretty sure who orchestrated the entire thing the moment Mandy entered, the adults could still find out if she showed happiness so she put on a show. "How could you do that after I tried to make friends with you," Mandy asked. "You didn't try to make friends with me you lying little bitch, you practically threatened me to join the cheer squad." Dr. Crabblesnitch's voice became gravelly. "Young lady, we do not use that language in this school. It's clear to me that this was a deliberate attempt by the two of you to run down the cheerleaders. As such, I think it only fair that Mandy decides your punishments. Now, the two of you will do whatever she says for the rest of the year or you can get your education elsewhere, because if I get even the slightest report that one of you did not follow her instructions to the letter at any time, you're both expelled. Now, do I make myself Clear!" Zoe and Beatrice accepted defeat and nodded. "Yes, Dr. Crabblesnitch," they replied in unison.

Mandy instructed the girls to accompany her to the girls dorm. As soon as they left the office she dropped any pretense and got right down to business. "Here's the deal," she began with a smirk. "I set you up, and now both of you are right where I want you. I'm telling you this because even though you know, there's nothing you can do about it." At this, Zoe wanted to repeat her performance from the previous day's morning and knock the smug look off Mandy's face. But Crabblesnitch was not clear as if they would both be expelled for one of their screwups, and she didn't want to risk Beatrice getting expelled because of her. Aside from the little girl she had defended from Tad, Beatrice was the only one she had met in the entire school who had a shred of decency. As they approached the dorm, Tad himself stepped from behind the archway. Speak of the asshole, Zoe was thinking. "Well hello to the gutter trash," Tad said ouncing distain. Mandy smiled. "As I get to pick your punishments, I thought you'd enjoy working in Harrington House, Beatrice. As their new maid." At that Tad grabbed Beatrice roughly and started to drag her away. "See you later," Zoe said. "Not likely," Mandy said. "She'll be working for a while. They even have the perfect maid's outfit for her. She'll fit right into her new place in life." Beatrice could barely hold back her tears as she was led away and she knew that anything Mandy had planned for Zoe had to be just as degrading. She had after all, grown up with Mandy.

Mandy laughed and continued leading Zoe to the girl's locker room of the gym. They walked in silence, and Mandy enjoyed the look of pure dread on Zoe's face as she wondered how this could possibly get any worse. Again, she wanted to beat the tar out of Mandy, but she didn't because of Beatrice. Her fists were balled in a silent rage that everyone who could see them picked up on and everyone steered clear of. As they reached the gym, it slowly began to dawn on Zoe what Mandy had planned for her. "No way," Zoe said. "Way," Mandy said and shoved Zoe into the girl's locker room where the rest of the cheer squad was waiting to induct the new member. Two of the girls, Angie and Christy stood on either side of the doorway. "It's so good you've decided to join us," Christy said mockingly. She didn't want to make it worse, but she was too afraid of Mandy and so she participated. "Wait till you see your uniform," Mandy said gleefully. Zoe swallowed as Mandy presented her with the skimpy little outfit, if it could be called an outfit. She knew Burton was going to be looking her up and down. "Remember, you have to do everything I say. Unless you want to be expelled I suggest you put that uniform on." 5 minutes later, Zoe found herself in the outfit as ordered. She was told she would wear either it, or outfits like it at all times. But the worst was yet to come.

The girls had taken her clothes and put them in a garbage can. Mandy then poured a bottle of lighter fluid into the garbage can and presented Zoe with a box of matches. This was torture in the worst way. Not only did she want to destroy property that didn't even belong to her, she wanted the property's owner to do the destroying. "Remember," she reminded Zoe, "everything I say. Now burn them." Zoe reluctantly lit a match and even more reluctantly put it into the garbage can, setting her clothing ablaze. "Just look at it this way," Mandy mocked as she forced Zoe to witness the destruction of her clothing. "This is like shedding the old you, and welcoming the new you." Zoe shuddered. Did this girl have a heart? Her thoughts were cut off as Mandy spoke again. "Girls, pigtail her." Christy and Angie wasted no time in grabbing either side of her hair tightly. They quickly produced pink hair bands, and seconds later Zoe had pigtails. It was a look she despised. Clearly these girls were inhuman on the inside, to take part in this regardless of whatever fear they had of Mandy. A pair of pom poms were thrust into her hands, and a picture was taken. "Your yearbook photo," Mandy said with a laugh. Zoe just lowered her head in shame, wondering how Beatrice was holding out.

At about the same time, Tad and Beatrice arrived at Harrington House. Darby Harrington and a girl Beatrice knew as Pinky watched as they entered. Pinky was holding a skimpy looking french maid's outfit, and wasted no time in mocking the new arrival. "How's it feel to be the help?," she asked mockingly. Darby and Tad both laughed. "You'll be expected to wear this at all times while you're at the house. Don't worry, we've got lot's of work for you." Darby and Tad then left Pinky to supervise Beatrice. "And the first thing you can do is my English essay, dearie," Pinky said with a laugh. Having no other choice, Beatrice changed into the maid's outfit and went to work wondering if there was a way for either her or Zoe to escape this predicament. Meanwhile, word had begun to spread around the school about the morning's events. The problem for Zoe and Beatrice was that most of the kids didn't know that they were set up and now being degraded. Gloria read the bulletin with disbelief. The girl that had defended her from Tad couldn't have done this.

Elsewhere on campus, word had reached Johnny Vincent that two girls had defaced a cheerleading outfit. It was at this point he realized he'd been a pawn. He had no problem causing trouble for his own amusement. After all, 90 percent of the graffiti around the school was done either by him or his fellow greasers. He however had a problem with someone else taking a rap for something they couldn't possibly have done. Curiously, with all the concern about "school spirit," the defaced uniform had not been removed from the gym yet. Gloria had an idea, but it required borrowing a camera from Photography, which wasn't a class offered to 3rd graders. Still, She knew the teacher, Ms. Philips well, because she taught art and photography and Gloria had art. It was just a matter of asking permission. She started towards the main building at such a rush, she didn't see Johnny coming, and as a result she colided with him. He was fine, she was knocked to the ground.

"You ok kid?," Johnny asked as he reached down and pulled her up. "Fine... you aren't going to pound me?" "Nope," Johnny said. "I only pound preps and bullies and you don't look like either one." Gloria breathed a sigh of relief. She had been so used to the boys who wore white she expected to get clobbered. She quickly headed towards the main building while Johnny headed in the direction of the girl's dorm. He needed to talk to Mandy, and he needed to talk to her now. He knocked on the door and the supervisor, who didn't alow boys to enter answered. "Have you seen Mandy?," he asked as nicely as possible. This lady scared him. "She's not here. She said something about a cheer party in the girl's locker room in the gym." He thanked her, and quickly headed towards the main building after the girl he acidentally ran into just 2 minutes ago. He couldn't enter the girl's locker rooms, but she could. He suspected something fishy was going on, and needed proof.

He checked the first floor without sucess and was about to leave the building when he recognized her voice from the second floor balcony. "But Ms. Philips, you don't understand, one of my friends may be in trouble," Gloria pleaded. "I understand that, but I lend the cameras to the students for the semester and I'm out." Johnny suddenly remembered that he took photography this semester and thus, had a camera. Just as Ms Philips turned to leave he tapped Gloria on the shoulder.

"I've got you covered," he said and motioned her to follow him. She didn't need to be told twice. But before they could make a move, the bell signaling afternoon classes rang. Gloria had already been late to Hatrick's class once, and she was not anxious to repeat it. Hattrick showed slightly more mercy to the younger kids than he did to the older ones, but not by much.

For Beatrice and Zoe, their situations gradually became worse. After Beatrice finished Pinky's paper, she was made to clean the bathrooms of Harrington House. It was made all the worse because Darby and Tad were in on Mandy's plan, and had instructed all of the members of the house not to flush the toilets. Add that to the fact that the house had 4 bathrooms just on the ground floor alone, and Beatrice knew she had her work cut out for her. At the same time Zoe was being forced to learn cheer routines. She was begining to hate the fact that as a child she excelled at gymnastics, and Mandy was soon taking advantage of her flexibility in ways that were unthinkable. "Listen up, chikie," Mandy said with a sneer, "You're gonna be the top of the pyramid." Zoe groaned. It was because of the skimpyness of her cheerleading uniform that Mandy had elected her as the top. It made her the object to be seen. She begrudgingly took her place at the top just as the announcement that it was time to go to the dorms for free time. "You got a break for now, but we'll pick up later. Christie, Angie, be sure to escort the new girl to her room, and go through her closet to get rid of any... ahem, modesty in her wardrobe." Angie and Christie lit up. "Can she burn everything we don't like?" Angie asked. "Just put it all in a garbage can and we'll arrange a public burning tomorrow." At this Zoe barely restrained herself from pouncing. Burning one outfit was one thing. Going through her entire closet in attempt to dress her up as the slut Mandy was trying to present her as was another thing entirely.

Mandy noticed the look on her face as the other two grabbed her by the arms and led her away. She immediately pulled out her cell phone. "Darby, it's Mandy. I have just the perfect way to make Zoe accept her new role as school slut. See, she'll do anything to protect Beatrice from being expelled." There was a pause as Darby responded. "Tommorow during gym then, perfect. Oh, and make sure Beatrice wears her maid's outfit." Convieniently, there was a whole bag of slutty looking clothing just for Zoe that was no doubt donated by Mandy. She wondered how the hell she knew her exact dress size after only 2 days. As per Mandy's orders, Christy and Angie went through Zoe's closet with a garbage can. Zoe figured she could reason with them when Mandy wasn't around, but they simply reminded her that any misstep would get her and Beatrice expelled. Virtually every piece of clothing she owned was modest, and it all went into the can. They finally left after 3 and Beatrice saw them on their way out. "What's with the garbage can?" she asked as Zoe pounded her fist into a pillow. "Apparently Mandy is trying to convince the rest of the school that I'm some sort of skank," Zoe angrily replied. "That's almost as bad as what those infernal preps made me go through today," Beatrice replied.

School had finally ended for the day and Gloria was on her way to the girl's dorm to change. The school's uniform was only required to be worn during school hours or during special events, and like most kids, Gloria only wore it when she had to. As she turned a corner, she was stopped from behind. "Hey, kid," a voice asked. She turned to see Johnny Vincent, the greaser she'd ran into earlier that morning. "Yes?" she asked a little afraid. "You've heard about the cheerleader thing that happened this morning?" Johnny asked with a smile to assure her that he meant her no harm. "Yeah, I met one of those girls yesterday morning and there's no way she did what they said they did," Gloria replied. She was less afraid now than two seconds ago. "I know she didn't do it," Johnny replied. Gloria was confused. What proof did he have that could possibly get Zoe off the hook? "What's your name, kid?" Johnny asked with a laugh. Gloria had no idea what to make of this. "Here, I'll make it easy for you," Johnny said. "My name's Johnny." He extended his hand to shake hers. "Gloria," the younger child replied as she shook his hand.

"So how do you know that Zoe didn't do it?" Gloria asked. "That's easy," Johnny answered. "She didn't do it because my boys and I were the ones that set that up," Johnny said with an edge of regret in his voice. Gloria was taken aback by Johnny's confession. Normally when a kid did something wrong, they didn't want others to find out and then tell on them. "Listen, Gloria," Johnny said. "If you want to help get those two girls off the hook meet me in front of the gym tomorrow morning." "Oh, Ok," Gloria replied slowly. With that, Johnny turned and headed to the Gym. He was gonna give Mandy Fox a piece of his mind when he found her. As he approached the fountain in the center of the school he had to duck as from out of nowhere a fist came flying his way.

Tad Spencer laughed as he attempted to hit the leader of the Greasers. To his right was Bif Taylor, the current boxing champion of the Old Bullworth Vale gym. To his left was a slightly scrawnier looking kid named Chad. Johnny was surrounded on two sides and if it were any normal kid they would start asking for mercy. But Johnny Vincent was the leader of the Greasers for a reason. In all fairness, he gave the three preps in front of him a chance to walk away from this fight. He really wasn't looking for one but he had no problem physically taking out his anger at being used by Mandy on any one dumb enough to challenge him. "Look, Tad," Johnny said angrily, "If you have a brain in your skull, you'll take Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and head back to the Rich house." Johnny took a fight stance. "Otherwise, it's gonna get messy for you," Johnny warned.

"So stupid. That's what I love about greaseballs," Tad replied snidly. "They don't know when they're outmanned even when the superiority is right in front of their faces." Johnny laughed at the insult, "Just wanted to make sure you wanted to do this," Johnny replied laughing. Tad threw another punch and without thinking Johnny caught his arm and kneed him in the balls. Tad soundly went down as his cronies were confused at the sight before them. "What are you waiting for?" Tad asked in an almost soprano voice. "Get him!" Tad yelled. "I don't think so," said an unknown voice and from out of nowhere four greasers ran to support their leader. Bif considered the odds. Before, it was three on one. Now it was five on two. As good of a boxer as he was, he knew when there was no chance. He picked up Tad and motioned to Chad to follow him.

"Why are you running?" Tad demanded. He was outraged. In the course of three days his manhood had been assaulted twice. "Another day," Bif replied simply. Chad opened the door and they entered Harrington house. Johnny was satisfied with the outcome. "You okay, man?" asked Norton, Johnny's second in command and the first to back him up. "Yeah, fine fine," Johnny replied. "But I think Tad will be singing soprano for a while." Johnny laughed as he pondered that. "Listen guys, meet me in New Coventry later. I have some business to attend to in the gym." Norton nodded. "It wouldn't have to do with Mandy would it?" he asked. He was one of the ones who helped Johnny vandalize the gym. At Mandy's behest of course. "It would have everything to do with it," Johnny replied. Norton laughed sarcastically. "Well tell her to use someone else the next time she wants to amuse herself at someone else's expense." Norton said. "Will do," Johnny replied. He continued to the gym. He still had plenty of anger reserved for Mandy.

Zoe paced in her room angrily. Beatrice watched her and tried her best to calm her down. But it wasn't working very well. "What really gets me," Zoe continued in a rant that had been going on for at least an hour now, "is how that manipulating bitch tramples whoever she wants with no consequences." "Considering I grew up with her, I agree." Beatrice always tried to stay out of Mandy's way. She figured out of sight, out of mind worked best most of the time. In truth, she couldn't think of anything she had done to Mandy that would warrant such degradation. "There has to be a way out of this," Zoe said. She couldn't accept defeat. She would find out how Mandy did this and then she would get payback. "Well there's no sense worrying now," Beatrice said sadly. The girls went to bed dreading what the next day had in store for them. Little did they know things were about to take a turn for the worst.

The next morning came too quickly for either Zoe or Beatrice's taste. The girls were forced out of bed by Pinky and Mandy two hours before school even started. As Beatrice groggily tried to collect herself Pinky thrust the maid's outfit into her hands with such force that Beatrice almost fell back into bed. "Put it on bitch," Mandy ordered impatiently. Zoe briefly considered beating the shit out of the girls, but on account of Beatrice she decided not too. It was obvious that if it weren't for Beatrice in the same boat, Zoe would have caved a long time ago. Sure, her mom would be less than happy about her getting expelled, but at least Zoe would have the pleasure of doing physical harm to Mandy before that happened. Beatrice was finally in the Maid outfit with a worried look on her face. It was bad enough she'd have to wear this when she reported for work at Harrington House, but they weren't going to make her wear this to class were they?

At the same time Zoe had her cheerleading outfit thrust in her hands and she was told to do the same thing. She resisted the urge to do physical violence to Mandy's person as she put it on. She made no attempt to hide her distain over the current state of affairs that she found herself in. "Oh, get over it," Mandy said. "Soon, you'll get used to it," Mandy said laughing. With that, the girls left Zoe and Beatrice alone to dread what was coming. Christy, one of the girls that helped Mandy suddenly burst in the room crying. "I'm so sorry Zoe," she began between sobs. "We had no choice. Mandy would have made our lives as bad as yours if we didn't." Zoe sympathised with her, but was still not convinced of the girl's sincerity. After all, she had eagerly participated and it didn't appear then that she didn't want a part of what Mandy was doing. "Look around," Zoe replied angrily. Christy looked at Beatrice in her maid's outfit and gasped. "Mandy can't possibly do anything worse that she hasn't already," Zoe continued, her voice only slightly softening. "Actually, she can," Christy replied. Beatrice's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" Zoe demanded. But Christy could not answer because with that the bell rang.

Zoe and Beatrice began walking toward the gym for their first class of the day. Surprisingly to Beatrice, no one dared ogle them. But that was probably because Zoe had a look on her face that said "Stare and Die!" They didn't know that help was coming. Johnny Vincent had covered for Gloria by impersonating her father and calling her in sick. She had the morning off of classes and they were already in position by the Gym. As Zoe and Beatrice approached, there was a crowd that was getting bigger by the minute. Darby Harrington was in front of the gym with a mega phone and as soon as he saw them he exclaimed, "LOOK EVERYBODY! THE SKANKS HAVE ARRIVED!" Beatrice collapsed right then and there in tears. Zoe had had about as much of this as she was gonna take. And Darby was not Mandy. "What the hell, do I even know you?" she demanded angrily.

Darby arrognatly laughed at the question. "You may not know me," he answered with a smirk on his face. "But I believe you are aquainted with my friend Tad. Say hello Tad." Zoe was grabbed by Tad from behind and her hands were held roughly behind her back. Tad was smart enough to position himself in a way that negated her kicking him below the belt. He had after all already suffered two very painful blows there and he didn't want a third. "Remember me gutter trash," he asked as he held her in place. Zoe couldn't reply because the crowd dispersed to reveal the garbage can that Christy and Angie had left the Girl's Dorm with yesterday that contained all of Zoe's clothes in it. As she noticed this Bif roughly dragged Beatrice to her feet. Her cries could be heard from the front of the school and Gloria had to restrain herself from joining in. She was positioned in the perfect place to take a picture. Mandy came out of the gym and addressed the crowd.

"We are gathered here to induct Zoe Taylor as school slut," she said in mock ceremony. "If any here don't think she is a skank, let them come forward." To Zoe's dismay, no one did. As Darby Harrington produced a box of matches, Johnny suddenly spoke up. "I don't think she's a skank he said." Mandy was confused. She could have sworn she made it clear to everyone who ran the school. Johnny didn't stop there, he tackled Darby before he could even light the first match. It was at this moment that Gloria snapped a picture with Johnny's camera. But before she could do anything, Mr. Burton finally arrived at the gym.

He saw Zoe in her skimpy cheerleading outfit and smiled. "Hey goodlooking," he said as he tried to feel her up. This was the absolute last straw. Zoe didn't care if she got expelled anymore. There were plenty of witnesses to get Beatrice off the hook. She lashed out and slapped Mr. Burton in the face. She then back kicked Tad Spencer in the groin a third time. Mr. Burton was shocked. "We need a prefect at the gym now," he said into a walkie talkie that all teachers carried in case there was trouble. Soon enough, the prefects arrived in force. Two pried Johnny off of Darby and one grabbed Zoe and took her to the ground. "To the office," the head prefect said.

Craig Crabblesnitch surveyed what was before him. Johnny Vincent and Zoe were restrained by the very prefects that brought them in. "Didn't I tell you what further trouble would bring you?" he asked Zoe. "But Dr. Crabblesnitch," Zoe tried. It was no use. "Young lady, you're expelled. you have two hours to get off of school property. Johnny spoke up. "That's not fair Crabblesnitch," he said angrily. "I don't care. She's lucky I don't expell that other girl with her." Johnny considered that for a moment. "Okay fine," he said. "But just so you know, Zoe and Beatrice had nothing to do with vandalising the gym." Dr. Crabblesnitch was surprised. "How do you know that. I have eyewitness accounts from..." "Mandy Wiles?" Johnny finished. "Yeah she's a lying bitch." Johnny said. Dr. Crabblesnitch was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked angrily. "Mandy had me and my boys set that up in a clever attempt to bust this girl here," Johnny replied. "See, I was framed," Zoe said.

"That may be," Crabblesnitch replied. "And I will deal with Mandy personally. But you did assault a teacher. So on those grounds you are still expelled. Maybe you can attend school next year. You are all dismissed." Zoe left to go pack. "Listen," she said to Johnny as they left the main building. "I appreciate what you did in there." Johnny gave her what she needed. A hug. "Don't worry about it. Mandy has pushed everyone here around too far for too long." Zoe couldn't help but smile. Mabye there was victory in defeat. "Hey, since it looks like you'll be a townie, maybe I'll see you around." "You never know," Zoe replied. She ran into Beatrice one last time as she was leaving the Girls Dorm. Zoe was glad beyond belief to see that the she was no longer wearing the maid's outfit. "So I guess you're leaving huh?" she asked as Zoe stopped. "Yep," Zoe replied. "But a boy named Johnny cleared both of us and Mandy's being yelled at by Crabblesnitch as we speak." Beatrice smiled brightly. The two girls embraced in a much needed hug. "Take care of yourself, Zoe," Beatrice said sadly. "Hey, buck up. I might be back next year." With that Zoe left Bullworth for what she thought was the last time for a long time and caught a bus to go home and tell her mom the bad news.

Epilouge

Mandy walked from the gym to the Girls Dorm. She had recieved two weeks detention for setting Beatrice and Zoe up, but given that Zoe was expelled for defending herself from Mr. Burton, her plan worked nontheless. So it was a surprise when waiting for her at the door to the Girl's Dorm was Zoe. Zoe dispensed with pleasantries, not that there were any to begin with and swiftly punched Mandy in the jaw as hard as she could. "What are you doing back?" she asked. She was frightened now, given what she had put the redhead through. "You know Jimmy Hopkins?" Zoe asked with a smile. "Yeah," Mandy replied in pain from the punch. "He got me back and Burton fired," Zoe replied smugly. "What are you gonna do with me?" Mandy asked fearfully. "Consider us even," Zoe replied. But she grabbed Mandy by the collar of her cheerleading outfit without warning. "But if you ever pull that shit on me again, I will end you! Do you understand?" Mandy meekly nodded her head. "Yes ma'am," she replied. Zoe released her and went to meet Johnny for pizza.

The End


End file.
